


May I Be Your Shield?

by Janie94



Series: Solace In Shadows [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feeding, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Game, Pre-Relationship, Season 2019/20, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Javi, sub!Thiago, switch!Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After the humiliating defeat against Hoffenheim Robert finds Javi crying on the bench and with Thiago's help he tries to take care of the upset sub.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> I still owe you a comment under my gift but I was very upset and didn't want to write you anything else than the awe-struck comment you deserve. :-*  
I didn't mean to write this part of the series at all and I also wanted to take a little break from this world but as you know the pictures from the last game upset me and this was the only universe I could imagine to write for Javi. Since I already mentioned his and Thiago's past in 'Let Me Out', this turn of events doesn't seem too far-fetched but to be honest this was not how I had meant to include Javi into this mess . I really hope you will like this part even though it is bitter in most parts (at least the first chapter).
> 
> For all readers, please be aware that this comes across as anti-Kovac. Okay, who am I kidding, this actually is anti-Kovac. I usually try not to include my personal views regarding the coach but this story wouldn't have been possible then, however you are welcome to overlook the jabs and take it as Javi being too upset to see things reasonable.

**Solace In Shadows**

**May I Be Your Shield?**

**Chapter 1**

The sour taste of a redundant defeat was boiling in Robert’s stomach.

The joy of his goal had faded a long time ago since it was meaningless now. They had lost the match, that was all that counted in the end.

But he forced his feelings down for now, walking over the pitch to hug his two boys, paying attention to their body language. Philippe seemed to be doing alright even though he was probably disappointed by his mediocre performance as well. But Thiago’s feelings were far more obvious, his shoulders hunched and a deep, self-deprecating frown on the Spaniard’s face. He had been mostly invisible for the game and it was clear that he was blaming himself.

Robert just put his arms around him and said nothing. He would never lie to his boys, not even to comfort them. It was a first step for Thiago to realize his mistakes and Robert wouldn’t insult him by telling him he had played well.

“I’m sorry,” Thiago mumbled into his shoulder. “I know that I’m better than the way I played today.”

Robert stroked Thiago’s back tenderly. “We win as a team and we lose as a team. All of us let the fans down, not just you. But we will come bouncing back again.”

He noticed that Thiago’s eyes had strain to the tall man sitting alone on the bench. Javi was hunched over, staring down at his feet and even from this distance it was clear to see that he was fighting back tears. Again.

Robert had heard that the midfielder and part-time defender had already been crying before the game, right after hearing that he would get to watch the match from the bench once again.

Seeing him sitting there, defeated and helpless, was a heart-wrenching sight. Robert could also feel Thiago’s distress at seeing the man he loved in pain. It had taken Robert a while to come to terms with his boy’s feelings for another man but Javi was a natural sub like Thiago was and a relationship between them could never be, a knowledge that had made it easier for Robert to be generous and gift them a night alone together.

Robert should probably feel at least a bit jealous right now but his heart wasn’t capable of that, it seemed. All he felt was a deep surge of protectiveness for the hurt sub. He made eye contact with his second boy, gauging his reaction carefully.

Philippe seemed to understand him perfectly even without words and he nodded his head with a determined expression. Robert smiled at him proudly before turning his face to the man walking a few steps away, catching Thomas’ gaze.

At the insistence in Robert’s eyes, the Dom walked closer though it was with a visible frown as he had no idea what Robert could possibly want from him.

Robert looked down at the man in his arms, pulling back to see his eyes properly.

“Sweetheart, I will need your help tonight.” His voice was low but insistent and Thiago snapped out of his haze immediately.

“Of course, my Master. What is it?”

Robert smiled reassuringly. “I need you to go back to the locker room and finish up as fast as possible. Go back home, turn up the heat and prepare the guest room for a visitor.”

Thiago frowned confused but he nodded. “I will do that.” He turned towards Philippe. “We should hurry up then.”

But Robert shook his head. “No, our sunshine will not be a part of this. It would be too much for everyone involved.” He let his eyes trail to the Dom waiting patiently at the side, then he focused on his second boy. “You will go with Thomas and Manu. I trust them to keep you safe and grounded for the night. You can call me if anything happens or if you need to hear my voice but apart from that you will stay with them until I come to pick you up.”

Philippe nodded without hesitation. “Yes, my Dom. Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself. You will do the right thing, I know that for sure. Somehow you always do.”

Robert felt deeply touched by Philippe’s trust in him but he couldn’t bring himself to agree. He was sending his boy to another Dom after all. But his heart was telling him that all three of them would be overwhelming Javi in his delicate state. Javi loved Thiago and he instinctively sought Robert’s assurance because the striker was a strong Dom. But the sub couldn’t take any more at this point.

As though having read his thoughts, Thomas stepped closer for a brief hug, taking the opportunity to whisper into Robert’s ear. “You’re such a strong Dom to your boys, Robert. Not many could do what you are about to do and I’m so proud of you.”

Robert’s last doubts faded at that and he smiled gratefully at the other Dom. Thomas would have every right to be angry and demand of Robert to solve their own mess first instead of focusing on another sub but Thomas would never do that.

He was just as affected by Javi’s tears as Robert was but chose to stand back because Robert and Thiago were far more suitable for the task required right now. He pulled away then, letting his instincts guide him as he turned to walk towards the bench. Thiago was already racing towards the tunnels with a mix of anticipation, wariness and confusion while he felt the gazes of Thomas, Philippe and Manuel on his back.

Their assistant coach who had been trying to comfort Javi looked up when Robert approached, appearing grateful for the relief and he backed away immediately.

Robert came to stand by Javi’s side, taking in the picture of pure misery unfolding in front of him.

Javi was staring down at his feet, trying to hide his face but his cheeks were wet with the tears he had shed. His posture was still hunched and it was clear to see that he was so thrown that he hadn’t even noticed Robert approaching.

Robert made sure to keep his voice firm but without judgement. “Look at me.”

Javi’s head snapped up surprised, then his eyes clouded over with fear as though he was sure Robert would laugh at him or mock him for his emotional outburst. The Dom just knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on Javi’s thighs to rub them comfortingly.

“You weren’t the one losing today,” He said simply, knowing fully well that it would get the sub to talk and spill out his heart.

Like he had anticipated Javi frowned, looking deeply upset. “Could have helped… no, sh-should have helped.”

Robert leaned to the side and started to search the pockets of Thiago’s abandoned jacket until he had found a pack of paper tissues. He ripped it open with one hand and pulled one out, offering it to the sub.

Javi however didn’t react. The fight had drained from his body again and his eyes were dull as they stared down unseeing. Robert had anticipated this to happen and that was exactly why he had sent Thiago away. His first boy was already worried enough and he shouldn’t see Javi of all people like this.

Robert stood back up again, sliding one arm around Javi’s middle. “Come on now, let’s get inside. You will feel better after a warm shower, I promise you.”

Javi didn’t protest but he let Robert pull him up and manhandle him towards the tunnels. The other players were still standing in front of the Nordkurve and Robert knew that Thomas would make sure to keep it that way for however long they would need.

They barely made it down the stairs – Robert’s murderous gaze and harshly spoken declinations keeping the prying journalists away from them – then Javi’s body started to shake with new sobs.

“Hush,” Robert whispered into the taller one’s hair as he turned Javi’s face to his own neck, letting the sub breathe in his scent. “Not here, just a few more steps.”

They reached the vacated locker room where Javi dropped down rather unceremoniously on the bench, Robert once again kneeling in front of him.

New tears were streaming down Javi’s face but Robert didn’t chide him for it. Javi needed to let go of the frustrated feelings he had bottled up for so long, so he didn’t interrupt him, just started to unlace the Spaniard’s shoes.

“I know it’s pathetic,” Javi got out in between the sobs cutting off his voice. “But I want to play and I-I want to help. I thought the coach would give me a ch-chance today, we s-still had one sub-substitution left but he didn’t l-let me…”

Robert’s heart was breaking but he forced himself to appear strong for the sub and he reached up to cup Javi’s face. “I know, boy, trust me, I know. But listen to me very carefully. You are not pathetic and this isn’t your fault. You are giving your best and the decision of the coach has nothing to do with your attitude.” He paused, waiting until he had Javi’s full attention. “You are a true warrior and you are giving the team so much. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

Javi’s sobs subsided a bit and Robert continued to undress him slowly, taking off his socks and shedding the jacket off the taller one’s shoulders. He pulled up the clean and unused jersey, folding it neatly and placing it beside the midfielder.

“I just want to play regularly again,” Javi whispered in a husky voice.

Robert nudged his arm to offer him the tissue again, waiting until Javi had blown his nose before he insisted. “And you will get the chance to prove your worth, I am sure of that.” He wanted to offer the sub more but he was not the coach and it was not his decision who would get to play. As with his own boys he didn’t want to lie to Javi just to make him happy for now.

He gently tapped at Javi’s hips. “Up.” Javi obeyed immediately, lifting his hips enough for Robert to pull the shorts and his underwear down over his legs. That Robert was doing this to comfort the sub and not for a sexual gain made the situation much more intimate somehow.

Robert looked up into Javi’s red-rimmed eyes, already knowing the answer to his question. But it was important to ask nevertheless. “Are you with someone, Javi? Do you have a Dom?”

Javi stared at Robert’s face for a long moment before shaking his head. “No, Robert, I mean, my Dom. I mean…” He broke off, looking embarrassed but Robert just smiled at him.

“There is no need to call me that, ‘Robert’ will do just fine. As honored as I would be to call such a strong sub as you are my own, we both know that isn’t true and only my boys get to call me ‘my Dom’ or ‘my Master’.”

Javi nodded distracted, letting Robert pull him up from the bench and steer him towards the stalls. “You are an amazing Dom, you know? Thiago keeps praising you even after all these years. I was kind of afraid… no, forget that, that’s not any of my business.”

Robert just smiled at his rambling, relieved that Javi was talking instead of bottling up his feelings any longer. “By all means tell me, I’m curious.”

He turned on the water, testing the temperature as he listened to Javi’s explanation. “I was afraid you were a weak Dom for letting Thiago spend a weekend with me.” He sounded flustered. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m so grateful that you did that for him but I thought…”

Satisfied with the temperature Robert pulled Javi under the stream of water. “You thought I couldn’t satisfy his needs and desires any longer.”

Javi nodded, tensing up as though he expected a reprimand. But Robert knew better than to chide him for his very justified concerns. He had been very aware how granting Thiago his wish might look to an outsider but Robert didn’t care what other people thought of him. All that counted was that his boys were happy.

“Thiago loves you. It would have been selfish of me to keep you two apart considering you are not a Dom and therefore not a threat to me.”

He reached for the bottle of shampoo he had taken with him and started to apply it generously to the sub’s hair. Javi looked startled by the action but he remained pliant, even lowering his head to his chest to give Robert better access. His voice was less fearful now. “I was wary when you took Philippe as your second boy. I thought Thiago wouldn’t like to share the spotlight with him.”

Robert chuckled. “My love for Philippe doesn’t diminish my love for Thiago in any way, quite the contrary. In Philippe he has found someone who can understand him better than a Dom ever could.”

He put some more shampoo into his palm and started to massage his own head, feeling the sub’s eyes watching him with quiet understanding. “How do Thomas and Manu fit into the whole picture? Something has changed between the five of you.”

Robert met his eyes, the defensive reply dying on his tongue when he saw the innocent confusion in Javi’s eyes. The younger one didn’t mean to mock him, he just wanted to understand. “I’m sorry, boy, but this is between the five of us.”

Javi accepted his refusal with a nod, obviously not angry. Robert turned on the water again, nudging the sub’s chin to make him tilt his head back and let the water rinse out the foam of the shampoo before mirroring him.

He turned off the water and reached for the shower gel this time, using the moment of silence between them to listen for any sounds of their teammates. But the locker room was still blissfully empty and Robert quietly thanked Thomas for keeping them off their backs.

He started to apply the lotion on Javi’s chest and stomach, rubbing his way up to the shoulders and then down his arms. The sub didn’t protest, raising his arms obediently but there was a deep frown on his face. “Why are you doing this for me? As you said I am not your boy, you don’t have any reason to take care of me like this.”

Robert gave him a pointed look. “You don’t have any Dom to do that for you. And despite what you seem to think I care a lot about you. You are a good friend and you mean a lot to Thiago. There is _every_ reason for me to take care of you.”

He went on with his task, rubbing the lotion into the skin of Javi’s thighs before rising once again to work it up his back. He felt Javi’s adoring gaze on him but he still was entirely unprepared for what happened next.

Javi dropped down on his knees in a single fast motion, one hand wrapping around Robert’s cock without warning. Robert flinched, startled by the turn of events and he wasn’t fast enough to voice his protest before the sub took his soft cock into his mouth.

Robert went rigid, his hands pulling warningly at Javi’s wet hair. “Wait, you don’t need to do this.”

But the Spaniard only made a whining sound before using his tongue in a misplaced attempt of arousing the shocked Dom.

This time Robert pulled harsher and his voice was hard and strict. “Off, boy, now!”

Javi recoiled as though he had been hit, scrambling backwards with an expression of shock that rivalled the turmoil in Robert’s heart. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, my Dom, Lewy! I just thought… I don’t know…”

Robert forced his feelings down and dropped to his knees as well, taking Javi’s face between his hands. “It’s alright, boy, I’m not angry with you. You’re upset, I understand and I won’t punish you. But you need to listen carefully because I’m only going to say this one time.” He waited until Javi dared to look up, guilt and shame written all over his face. “I’m not doing this to gain some kind of reward from you. I would never abuse you like that, not to mention that I would betray my own boys with that.”

The thought had not come to Javi yet, that much was obvious by how quickly his face turned ashen. “I didn’t think of that! I’m so sorry, I need to tell them, I need to explain!”

“Yes, you do,” Robert hurried to assure him, squeezing Javi’s shoulders to keep him from falling into another mental breakdown. “But not now. First you need to get a good night’s sleep. You can apologize to my boys in the morning, I’m sure they won’t be too angry with you.”

Javi just nodded, looking about ready to burst into tears again and Robert hurried to apply some lotion on his own skin, avoiding to get anywhere near his own cock and draw the sub’s attention back to it.

He truly wasn’t angry with Javi but he still felt kind of violated and shocked, not sure why Javi had acted this way. Had he truly thought Robert was the kind of Dom demanding a reward for taking care of a hurt sub? He turned on the water one last time, waiting quietly while Javi was trying to get himself back under control. The silence was stretching between them and he quickly turned off the water, walking back to the locker room to get them towels.

He kept his voice light and friendly as he spoke the all-defining question. “Do you want to stay the night with Thiago and me? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone right now.”

Javi looked fearful and hopeful at the same time. “You would really let me do that even after I just…?”

He broke off but Robert understood him perfectly well. “Of course I would, Javi. You are upset and I won’t hold this action against you.”

Javi looked relieved. “What about Philippe? Your relationship with him is still so new, I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

Robert smiled. “No need to worry about that, he supports me in this. But I figured it would be a bit too much and he will stay the night with Thomas and Manu. It will be just Thiago, you and me.”

Javi looked surprised by his foresightedness. “Thank you, Robert. I would love to have some company tonight, even more when it is the two of you.”

Robert smiled as he grabbed a clean towel and started to rub it over Javi’s soaking wet hair. “I’ll give you the choice though. Do you want me to be just one of your teammates or a Dom tonight?”

The speed of Javi’s answer surprised them both. “I need the Dom to help me. Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> I'm so happy and relieved that you like your gift so much. I will answer to your comment under chapter one as soon as possible but didn't want you to wait for the already finished chapter two much longer. I know how busy you are with work and real life, so don't feel any pressure to comment right away. I just wanted to knock this one out of the park. And just like it was the case with you and your gift for me, I realized this story might be better told in four rather than two chapters.

**Chapter 2**

The drive to Robert’s apartment had passed mostly in silence.

The dark-haired striker hadn’t waited up for their teammates and tried to explain anything. Thomas would take care of Philippe and tell him and Manuel what exactly Robert intended to do. They would understand, Robert knew that.

Manuel trusted Thomas completely and Philippe could relate better than anyone else how frustrating and upsetting it was not to find one’s place in their team.

Javi had calmed down by now but he was radiating confusion and wariness so strongly that Robert had to grip the steering wheel tightly to keep himself from reaching over and touching the sub.

Thiago’s car was already visible in the driveway when they arrived and light was shining behind the windows of their house. Robert parked his own car beside Thiago’s and exited the vehicle, waiting until Javi had followed him hesitantly.

The Spaniard had been here a few times before, mostly to see Thiago but this was something entirely different, Robert was very aware of that. He didn’t push Javi, just unlocked the door and held it open invitingly.

Javi followed him after a moment of hesitation, tensing up when he crossed the threshold as though he feared that he was intruding on something sacred. Robert placed his hands on the sub’s tall shoulders and helped him out of his jacket, careful to keep his voice low and encouraging. “My first boy already prepared the guest room for you. I want you to go in there, it’s upstairs, the first door to your left. Change into the sleepwear lying on the bed and then rejoin us in the kitchen.”

Javi seemed to relax at finally being told what to do, able to just focus on the task rather than his bitter thoughts. He nodded solemnly. “Yes, m-… Robert.”

Robert smiled at him. “It’s a good thing that you remembered my wish not to call me your Dom, that was very attentive of you.” He let Javi soak up the praise for a second before adding, “But regardless of what will happen or not happen tonight, you are my boy for one night and you can address me however you need to feel more comfortable.”

Javi stared at him in surprise before relaxing even further and he dropped his gaze in utter submission. “Thank you, my Dom.”

Robert watched him until he had disappeared in his room before turning away and walking into the kitchen where his first boy was standing at the counter with a glass of water in his hand, looking wary and excited at the same time.

Robert tilted his head. “We need to talk, boy.”

Thiago nodded and put down the glass before gifting his Dom with his full attention.

Robert joined him, careful not to touch him for now. “Do you know why I brought Javi here?”

“Because he is upset and you can help him,” Thiago replied instantly.

Robert nodded. “And do you understand why I need your help, not Philippe’s?”

Thiago frowned, eyes darting to the door and then back to his Dom’s face. “Not quite. I understand that I can help you two along because Javi has feelings for me. But I don’t understand why Philippe couldn’t stay with us.”

Robert had expected as much and he watched his beautiful first boy intently. “I had to send him away because this is not about just comforting a sub, not for Javi. He loves you, Thiago, more than you think. And he feels drawn to me because he yearns to be a part of this, a part of our relationship. Philippe being here would not only make it more difficult for Javi to realize that he wants to stay with us.” He reached up to stroke his devoted boy’s cheek. “Javi will do something unwise or even cross a line tonight and Philippe shouldn’t witness that. It will be easier for Javi to just open up to you and me.”

Thiago swallowed. “Why did you offer him to come here if you are so sure that he is going to mess up?”

Robert hesitated, hoping he wasn’t about to make a grave mistake. “Because I know you want him to become a part of _us. _And I have seen tonight what a strong, devoted sub he is. The choice will be up to him though and we will have to accept it, no matter how it turns out.”

He had barely finished when Thiago’s eyes welled up with tears, his desire to throw his arms around his Dom clear to see in his eyes. But he waited for Robert to come to him and the striker did, leaning forward to put his arms around his boy.

Thiago buried his face against Robert’s chest, his voice thick with raw emotion. “You would do that for me? Make him your third boy just because of my feelings for him?”

Robert smiled fondly into the smaller one’s hair. “You accepted Philippe for me. And Javi is an attractive man, I’m sure his surrender will taste as sweet to me as I imagine it to be right now. I have already begun to think of him as my boy.”

Thiago didn’t let him go yet but he pulled away just enough to get a look at his face. “You know that Thomas will be angry with you, don’t you, my Master? You are still our Dom but you are also his boy now in some way and he won’t be pleased that you made this decision without him.”

Robert nodded. “I am very aware of that. But he didn’t try to stop me earlier tonight, so I think he approves of my decision even if he is angry with me for making it alone. He will punish me, of that I’m sure. But this is my burden to bear and not for you to worry about.”

He could feel Thiago’s unwillingness to let the matter go, probably afraid of whatever punishment Robert would have to face. But the raven-haired Dom didn’t waste a thought on it now, this was for the boy Robert to deal with.

The Dom Robert had a lost and hurt sub to take care of tonight.

Just in this moment Javi returned, clad in the soft cotton red and black pajama Thiago had picked out for him. Robert recognized that it was one of his own as they usually didn’t have guests staying overnight so spontaneously and the clothes of his two boys wouldn’t fit the tall sub at all. Even now the pants barely reached Javi’s ankles and both sleeves of the shirt were too short, barely able to hide his wrists which were white from how tightly he was fisting his hands.

A deep surge of possessiveness filled Robert at the sight of the magnificent, unclaimed sub wearing his clothes and he let out an approving growl, loud enough for Javi to hear it and know how much his mere sight pleased the Dom. “I like you wearing my clothes,” he offered with a smirk.

Javi’s face flushed pink but his rigid posture became softer and he looked more relaxed when he responded. “I like it too. Being here with you, both of you.”

He couldn’t look at Robert yet but his eyes strayed to Thiago’s at the last words, daring a shy smile into the direction of the younger sub.

Robert didn’t interrupt their exchange right away, letting Javi draw strength from the presence of his boy. After a moment he spoke to both of them softly. “No touching without my permission, boys. We will make dinner together. It was an exhausting day and I am starving.” He looked up to Thiago. “Any ideas, sweetheart?”

Javi jerked at the pet name, probably startled by the intimacy unfolding right in front of him but Robert chose to ignore his reaction for now. Javi needed to get used to this setting first and stop feeling like an intruder.

Thiago’s eyes lit up immediately. “Your pasta with rocket and cherry tomatoes. It’s been ages since we last ate them.”

Robert grinned knowingly. “You remember that I only make this dish on very special occasions, don’t you? Very, very special occasions.”

Thiago didn’t look away, propping his chin on his elbows to peer up at Robert from underneath his eyelashes. “But this is a very, very special occasion, don’t you think so, my Master?”

If they had been alone, Robert would have laughed at how manipulative his first boy could be sometimes. But he didn’t mind giving in this time and so he leaned forward to place a little kiss on Thiago’s nose. “Fine, boy, since you are asking me so nicely. Set the table, Javi can help me to make the sauce.”

Thiago happily jumped to his task while Robert turned his attention to the sub approaching him hesitantly. With wariness Javi looked down at the array of vegetables on the counter. “I don’t know if this is a good idea, my Dom. I am a hopeless case when it comes to cooking.”

Robert just motioned for him to come closer. “That’s why we will be doing it together. Cooking isn’t Thiago’s strongest suit either, is it, boy?”

He had raised his voice for the smaller sub to hear and Thiago whined in embarrassment, ducking his head as he was reminded of his last attempt of cooking alone. “He was too hungry to wait up for me and almost set the kitchen on fire when he tried to make steaks in the pan.”

Javi chuckled and dared to reach for the cherry tomatoes. Robert chanced a glance towards his boy, just in case Thiago was upset with him for sharing the details of his failure but his sweetheart was just smiling at him, probably relieved that Javi seemed less nervous now.

They spent the next half an hour in the kitchen, Robert giving careful instructions to Javi while Thiago was leaning on the counter and curiously peering into the bowls to see how well they were progressing.

Javi seemed to have fun by now, encouraged after Thiago complimented him that he was doing much better than he himself had done the first few times. Robert smiled at his first boy proudly but didn’t act on his impulse to reward him, keeping his focus on Javi.

When he was sure they were done, Robert stepped behind the taller sub, deliberately gracing Javi’s back with his chest as he reached around him to taste the sauce. “Hm, this is really good, just like I expected it to be. Do you want to try it?”

Javi nodded instantly, reaching for the spoon but Robert pulled it out of his reach, raising his eyebrow in a silent order. Javi dropped his hand, anticipation radiating from him as he opened his mouth. Robert blew on the spoon two times before slowly guiding it into Javi’s mouth.

He didn’t break eye contact, holding Javi’s gaze captive as the sub’s lips closed around the spoon in his hand. His voice was low but firm when he ordered, “Swallow.”

Javi did so immediately, his face heating with the implications of that one little word and he was too distracted by Robert to hide his surprised reaction to the sauce. “Hmm!” he moaned, pulling off the spoon only reluctantly.

Robert smirked, ignoring how the sub’s behavior was affecting his own body. “Tastes good, doesn’t it? My brave warrior.”

Javi’s eyes widened, a jolt going through his entire body. Robert knew from living with two of the most submissive subs he had ever seen that Javi was already close to going into subspace and he had to wonder how long it had been since Javi had last been with a Dom. It must have been a while.

Robert placed the spoon away, his hands gently stroking up and down Javi’s sides encouragingly. “My, my, so responsive you are, so beautiful in your sweet surrender to me.”

He leaned forward, putting his arms around the taller one’s body to hold him. Immediately Javi dropped his face to Robert’s neck, inhaling his scent in search of more comfort and guidance.

Robert gave his first boy who was watching them excitedly, an intent look and Thiago immediately reached for the bowls with the pasta and sauce to carry them to the table.

Robert gently pulled Javi with him, careful not to dislodge the sub’s face from his neck – similarly to how he had done it when he had guided the crying Javi from the field back to their locker room.

Javi was still upset but it was now joined by the thrill of anticipation, a combination that made him almost more fragile but all the more tempting to any Dom. Robert could feel himself slipping into his Domspace in return. He could sense that Javi wanted him to take this into a sexual direction but the sub was in no condition to make such a choice right now and it was upon Robert to keep him from acting on his fear.

He hadn’t lied to Thiago, he desired Javi as the strong sub he was and knowing about the feelings Thiago harbored for Javi made him want to claim the sub as his own boy all the more but he would not act on his desire when Javi was not in the right space of mind to give his consent.

Robert sat down in one of the chairs, pulling Javi onto his lap. The sub was looking at him now, eyes flickering between the Dom’s eyes and his lips, his wish to kiss Robert so obvious even without seeing the pain his eyes.

Robert smirked teasingly. “Now how about we play a little game? You have three tasks tonight, boy. Eating two plates of pasta with my help, taking a relaxing, warm bath and lastly sleeping at least six hours in the same bed as Thiago without touching him. For each task you completed successfully, I will reward you in however I see fit. Now, how does that sound?”

Javi was staring down at him perplexed, the excitement bubbling in his eyes already giving away his answer even before he managed to put it into words. “I would like to do that, my Dom. What happens if I fail a task?”

Robert held his gaze. “Then I will punish you accordingly. I promise not to hurt you but it will be punishment nevertheless.” He reached up, tucking a wayward strand of dark hair back from Javi’s forehead, letting his fingers linger on the stubbly skin of the sub’s cheek. “But I don’t think you would disappoint me, my brave one. My warrior.”

Just like the first time he had used the name with so much fondness, Javi shivered visibly, his cock hardening in the loose fabric of his pants. He jerked his head in a nod. “Please, my Dom.”  
Robert kept his pleased grin inside. “One more thing, Javi. I need to know your safeword before we start this.”

“Snake,” Javi responded immediately. “When I was five years old, I was bitten by one while I was playing with a friend and they had to take me to the hospital. I was so scared of dying.”

Robert dropped his hands to Javi’s hips, sliding them underneath the shirt to warm the still too cool skin. “Mine is ‘Kuba’. One of my first scenes was together with him and it went horribly wrong, mostly due to my inexperience as I have come to realize by now.” He nodded towards his first boy who was still sitting patiently beside them, content with just watching them for now. “I don’t know if you and Thiago exchanged safewords the last time, so I’ll tell you. His is ‘rope’. The first Dom he scened with tied him up against his will and flogged him just for his own pleasure.”

Robert couldn’t quite keep the harsh edge out of his voice, he still got angry at the nameless Dom whenever this incident was mentioned. But Javi could tell that the anger was not directed at him, the fingers that were still gripping Robert’s shoulders for support, now squeezing in understanding.

“Thiago told me. But what do you mean you didn’t know about that? Surely you asked your boy for every single detail of our time together once he was back with you?”

“No,” Robert replied patiently. “What happened during those two days was just between the two of you. You never intended to take him away from me and that was all I needed to know.”

Javi stared at him with a frown. “That is very… kind of you. But how could you be so sure?”

Robert smiled. “I know you love my sweetheart deeply. But you are a sub down to your bones, just like he is. The only way for you to be with him was through me. And you proved me right when you agreed so easily to my terms.” He straightened, tilting his head up to let his nose ghost lightly along Javi’s jaw. “Even back then a part of you craved to be with me. And it was hard for me not to act on your desire.”

Javi gasped, his body going more pliant as Robert pulled him closer, letting the sub feel that the hardness growing between his legs as well. “Why didn’t you? Claim me, I mean.”

Robert pulled away to look at him, letting the sub see that he was serious about this. “This is your choice just as much, Javi. Back then you were only ready to accept your love for Thiago, not the feelings you already harbored for me. I wanted to let you come to terms with both and then make a decision.” He hesitated. “You can still do that. I’m helping you tonight because I care about you and want to take care of you. I would be honored to claim you as my boy and I’m sure Thiago would be thrilled if you became a part of our relationship, as would Philippe. But we are not forcing you if this isn’t what you want, if you want to find another Dom.”

Javi swallowed hard. “I have started to believe that there might never be another Dom who could sense my needs as well as you seem to do. We haven’t even scened once and yet it already feels like you know me better than I know myself. I don’t want to decide this matter yet but if you continue being this amazing, I might have no other choice but to stay.”  
The last words were spoken with playful banter, a happy glint appearing in Javi’s eyes at the prospect.

“I’m honored,” Robert repeated, “that you would think so highly of me. But before you make that decision, there is something about me you need to know.” He took a deep breath, not wanting to make himself so vulnerable in front of this sub. But he needed to be honest in case Javi couldn’t deal with his true nature. “I am a Dom in my private life, for my two wonderful boys. But there is another side of me that I have only discovered recently, a side that wants to submit once in a while rather than dominate.”

It took a moment for Javi to understand and when he did, his eyes widened. There was only surprise in them, no judgement. “You are a switch.”

Robert nodded. “Yes.”

Javi frowned and Robert could already see him putting the pieces together. “That’s why… holy shit, is this why I feel like something has changed between you and Thomas? Does he know what you are?”

“More than just that,” Robert replied. “Thomas was the Dom I turned to when I started to realize that I was not the perfect Dom I had always thought myself to be.”

This time Javi didn’t seem surprised. “I knew there was something going on between the two of you. I just thought…”

“….that we had scened as two Doms?” Robert offered. When Javi nodded, he continued with more longing than he had wanted to let on. “No, I became his boy for three days. Three wonderful days that opened my eyes to a lot of things I was never prepared to face.”

He hadn’t expected Javi to figure this one out so quickly. “That you are in love with Thomas?”

Robert flinched but he didn’t think of denying it. “Yes. It was easy for me to accept that I desire Manu, he is an attractive sub after all. But accepting my feelings for Thomas was harder, he is a fellow Dom after all.”

Javi’s hands moved to his chest, gently moving over the fabric of the shirt there. “That doesn’t make your feelings for him any less real. But isn’t it a good thing that you are a switch and not just a Dom? This way you can scene with him and submit like both of you so obviously crave for.”

Robert had to wonder if Javi was more observant than people gave him credit for or if he and Thomas had just been way too obvious. “I suppose you are right. But I want more from him, so much more. I want to claim him and be claimed. I want to make Manuel mine and have the right to scene with him as Thomas’ equal. And I want Thomas to claim my boys too.” He caught Javi’s gaze. “And that is why I ask you to consider your decision carefully. I want you to become my boy, Javi, but if you agree, then it won’t just be to Thiago, Philippe and me. You would say yes to Thomas and Manu as well.”

Javi’s mouth dropped open and it was no telling if he was horrified or just plainly taken aback. Robert stilled, waiting anxiously for Javi to respond to the revelation that he would have to say yes to a Dom, a switch and their three boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> This chapter was a real struggle and I hope it won't disappoint. I decided to split up Javi's tasks into two chapters because this one here felt very self-contained and the last scene was such a perfect ending. And since I don't know when I will be able to continue here again, I decided not to let you wait any longer. :-*

**Chapter 3**

Several seconds passed in deafening silence and Robert had to force himself into a relaxed state, waiting for Javi to respond.

The Spaniard was staring at him with wide eyes but then he shook his head with an amused laugh. Robert tensed up, not sure what to expect.

“Why do you think this could possibly deter me?” Javi asked. “For so long I have been yearning for the right Dom, watching him together with the man I love. Now I get to be with not only both of you and Philippe but another wonderful Dom and his boy. Honestly I can only marvel at how lucky I am, most subs would probably go green with envy if they could see me now.”

Robert exhaled the breath he had been holding, the soft sigh escaping Thiago’s lips telling him that his first boy had been just as anxious of Javi’s response as he himself had been.

He smiled up at the sub in his lap. “You continue to surprise me with your bravery, my warrior.”

Javi’s eyes lit up again at the nickname and Robert grinned knowingly as he straightened in the chair, his hands flying to the hem of the shirt and lifting it up. “Take this off, boy. I want to explore more of your body, I want to get familiar with it.”

He hadn’t even finished yet when Javi hurried to obey, pulling the shirt up over his head and throwing it carelessly to the side, his eyes glistening with pure want.

Despite their serious talk and Robert barely having done anything he was already slipping into his subspace once again, just as desperate for Robert to take care of him as he had claimed.

The Dom kept his voice firm but gentle. “I gave you three tasks, boy, it’s time we start with the first one.”

He tore his gaze away to look at Thiago who was sitting across the table, so engrossed in watching their exchange that he seemed to have forgotten he was part of it as well. “Sweetheart, do me a favor and take Javi’s shirt away. We would surely forget about it otherwise and I like the house to be clean and tidy.”

Thiago must want to stay and watch them but he didn’t voice his protest, just stood up to reach for the abandoned piece of clothing and padding away with it.

Javi pointedly looked down at the pants he was still wearing. “What about these, my Dom?”

Robert laughed, letting his hands travel up Javi’ thighs and rest them there. He didn’t need to break eye contact to know that Javi’s erection was denting the fabric, desperate for attention. “You and Thiago are truly kindred spirits, my cheeky boy. But I wouldn’t be a worthy Dom if I gave in to your every whim, would I?” He didn’t wait for a reply as he leaned forward, reaching around Javi’s body for the fork. He was very aware of the way his stomach was pressing against Javi’s arousal but sometimes Robert enjoyed being a tease.

He twirled a small bite of pasta onto his fork and when he was sure he wouldn’t make a mess with the sauce he leaned back the tiniest bit, offering it to the obedient sub.

Javi didn’t hesitate, keeping his attention on his Dom as his mouth closed around the bite and he swallowed. He licked his lips happily. “Wow, this tastes even better than I imagined.”

Robert winked playfully. “I hope you will still think that after our first scene together.”

As he had intended Javi blushed at the implication but fell deeper under the marvelous spell that allowed him to just let go and become the strong, devoted boy he craved to be for his new Dom.

Robert gathered some more pasta on his fork and brought it back to Javi’s lips, before treating himself to a bite, feeding the sub this way quietly for a few minutes. When the silence between them had stretched into a comfortable lull, he began to speak. “You are doing so well, boy. I’m so proud that you are offering yourself to me, that you allow me to take care of you.”

Javi whined happily as he hid his face against Robert’s throat before he seemed to remember he was supposed to continue eating. “My Dom…”

“Not yet,” Robert whispered soothingly, stroking Javi’s dark hair with his free hand. “We still have one and a half plate left to go and you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

Javi whimpered and managed to tear his face away from Robert’s neck. “No, my Dom, never.”

Robert offered the next fork to him. “Good boy.” He let Javi eat another two bites before continuing his words of encouragement. Javi had momentarily forgotten why he had been upset enough for Robert to take him here, too deep in his subspace to acknowledge why they were here. But Robert hadn’t forgotten and right now was the perfect opportunity to comfort Javi because in his current state he was more accepting of the words Robert needed him to hear.

“I can understand why Thiago has fallen in love with you so quickly. You are as magnificent in your surrender to me as you are on the pitch, so strong and desirable.”

“Only for you…” Javi whispered in rapt devotion and his hands were holding on to Robert’s shoulders as he shifted, trying to raise the Dom’s attention to his neglected cock. “It can only be you, my Dom. Never wanted anyone else, only ever you.”

Robert felt deeply touched by the admission and Javi’s willingness to share his feelings even though he hadn’t even understood them until two hours ago. He eyed the now empty plate. “You already ate the first one, just one more to go now.”

Javi whined. “Don’t want to eat more now.”

Robert let out a warning growl. “You have not been eating properly for a few days now, don’t think I haven’t noticed that, boy. You are an athlete and we will have another long training session tomorrow after breakfast. You need your strength, so you will eat now.”

This wasn’t up for debate and Javi seemed to realize that because he just nodded. Robert turned his head to the man watching them from his seat over his own empty plate. He didn’t need to say anything for Thiago to come over and eagerly pour another helping for the taller sub. He was about to step back but Robert shook his head.

“No, sweetheart, stay with us. We are already halfway done, I think our brave warrior deserves his first little reward.” He paused to savior Javi’s sharp intake of breath before ordering. “Use your hand on him, boy. But not skin on skin, we don’t want him to get too excited.”

He reached out for his smaller boy, beckoning him to stand beside them. Thiago came closer, the heat of his skin tangible even through the clothes he and Robert were both wearing. Slowly Thiago reached out for Javi’s cock, wrapping his hand loosely around it with the soft cotton layer of the pajama pants still separating them.

Javi moaned, one of his hands dropping from Robert’s shoulder to Thiago’s hand, clearly to encourage him for more.

Robert growled. “No, Javi, I didn’t give you permission to touch your mate. Hands behind your back.”

Javi shivered but he did as he had been told, putting his hands away from the two other men, linking them behind his back. He was a glorious sight, sitting defenselessly on Robert’s lap, baring himself and Robert had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep up the mask of strictness.

Thiago looked sympathetic but he continued to stroke gently along Javi’s cock. The older sub groaned at the painful friction of the fabric rubbing over his cock and Robert distracted him with another fork full of pasta.

Javi’s weight was heavier on his lap now that he had started fidgeting and Robert dropped his free hand to the sub’s ass, partly to keep him place, partly to let his fingers dip teasingly under the waistband and grace over the crack between his cheeks.

Javi yelped in surprise, his cock hardening visibly which in turn elicited a pleased moan from Thiago was who was half-hard as well. Robert was surprised to realize he quite enjoyed the delicious reactions his two boys were having on each other.

Thiago and Philippe were mostly attuned to him but Javi and Thiago were soulmates and had been in love for so long, of course they would react very strongly to each other even though Robert was the only one able to give them what they truly craved for.

“Just a few more bites to go, boy,” he reminded Javi softly. “Then you will get your reward.”

Javi’s pupils had dilated from arousal and he was eager for every bite Robert offered him. The Dom smiled pleased when the second plate was finally empty. “Such a good boy I have, now let’s see if you approve of my gift for you as well.” He turned to Thiago. “That’s enough, sweetheart.”

He waited for Thiago to take a step back before he gripped Javi’s ass and lifted him in one rapid motion. Javi held on to him instinctively, his ankles hooking around Robert’s back while the latter carried him over towards the couch in the living room. He had contemplated doing this on the counter but the couch had the better fitting size for the task he had given himself.

He put Javi down on the couch, leaving him in a sitting position as he pulled at the piece of clothing that was already stained with Javi’s arousal. The boy was quick to help him along and just seconds later Robert pushed the sub’s long legs apart, revealing his proud manhood to his hungry eyes.

“Such a good boy,” he repeated with a low purr. “So eager and ready for me. I will take good care of you, I promise.”

He could see the raw happiness his words were drawing from the taller one and without hesitation he leaned forward to take his new boy’s cock into his mouth for the first time.

Javi let out a strangled sob, his hands jerking towards Robert’s hair but the Dom scowled warningly, unable to speak with his mouth full but there was no need to, Javi understood him just fine. The boy dropped his hands to the side, fisting them in the cushion of the couch to have something to hold on to.

Robert smirked, keeping his eyes firmly on his prey as he started to get familiar with the length in his mouth, letting his tongue trail along the shaft.

Robert usually preferred being on the receiving end and using his hand to pleasure his boys but this was their first time getting to know each other and it felt right to go down on his knees for his new boy.

Javi certainly seemed to approve, judging by his struggles to remain still. Robert pulled off for a moment, ignoring Javi’s disappointed whine as he turned to the boy watching them from the sideline. Thiago’s gaze immediately jerked towards him. “Sweetheart, help me loosen him up a bit.”

Thiago’s eyes lit up in excitement and he approached them immediately, climbing onto the couch beside the taller boy.

Robert added in Javi’s direction, “You won’t touch Thiago on your own. But you are allowed to respond to his touches.”

Javi nodded instantly and Robert watched him carefully as he once again took the sub’s cock into his mouth. Javi groaned in pleasure but the next second his attention was drawn to Thiago who was leaning towards his face, searching his lips for a gentle kiss.

An unexpected surge of desire flared in Robert’s body at the sight of his two boys kissing so tenderly, the love that had only grown between them over the years so plain to see. Strangely Robert didn’t feel left out or like an intruder at all, quite the contrary. He knew after all that these two could never be together without a Dom to guide them and it was a fulfilling experience to watch them so immersed in each other, knowing he was responsible for it.

Robert let go of Javi’s cock but started to lick playfully along the underside, his nose brushing against the saliva-coated length every now and then as he made his way towards the base. He could hear Javi whimpering at the sensation before the sounds were swallowed by Thiago’s mouth again.

Robert wrapped his right hand around the shaft and started to stroke Javi lazily, most of his attention still on exploring his new boy. The wish to mark him and claim him was growing stronger and stronger but it was too soon. First he needed to see how the sub dealt with his rewards and punishment, then they would see.

Robert used his left hand to push Javi’s thighs a bit further apart, allowing him better access as he licked teasingly along Javi’s balls. The sub made a choked sound against the younger boy’s lips, his legs jerking and precum leaking from the tip of his cock.

Even though Javi couldn’t see his face from how deeply Robert had buried it against his groin, the Dom had to smile proudly. “Feels good, doesn’t it, boy?”

“Yes,” Javi sobbed, his wish to touch his Dom evident from the yearning in his tone. “Please, my Dom, I need more, I need you!”

“I’m here,” Robert breathed and his hands moved under Javi’s thighs, lifting them up. Javi complied without hesitation, letting himself fall backwards until he was halfway pressed against the back of the couch, Thiago’s upper half sprawled on top of him while Robert was slowly rising from the ground, shifting only slightly so he could lick teasingly on the sensitive spot behind Javi’s balls.

The sub cried out and his arousal must be painful by now. Robert pulled back with a possessive growl. “Now, sweetheart, I want you to lie down beside our brave warrior.” Thiago broke away from the taller sub immediately, lying down beside him, his arousal arching up against his stomach but he wasn’t selfish enough to ask his Dom to take care of it, not tonight.

Thiago was probably thinking that this night should be all about Javi becoming Robert’s boy. But the raven-haired Dom knew better because it was just as much about these two subs becoming what they had always been – mates, soulmates.

He stared down at the picture unfolding in front of him, both boys lying pliantly on their backs, looking up at him with utter devotion and trust.

Robert nodded towards their hands that were less than an inch apart. “Interlace your fingers.” Both boys looked surprised but did so without protest, unconsciously relaxing.

It wasn’t lost on Robert though and he hid his relieved smile, glad that he had done the right thing. He wrapped his left hand around Thiago’s cock, savoring his first boy’s cry of pleasure as he went down on Javi’s erection yet again.

Javi’s moan sounded like an echo of Thiago’s cry, both going straight to Robert’s untouched cock that was still trapped under the denim of his jeans.

But Robert ignored the pain to focus on his two boys, bobbing his head up and down on Javi’s long shaft in the same rhythm he was stroking Thiago.

Javi was already close after feeling Thiago’s hand and Robert’s mouth on him and the Dom showed mercy on him first, pulling off to whisper gently, “You can come now, my brave warrior.”

Part of Robert wanted to stay like this and let his new boy mark him by coming all over his face but this would have to wait for some other time because he had different plans tonight. Javi sobbed and Robert surged forward to swallow his length again just in time, Javi’s surprised groan ringing in his ears as he came inside the Dom’s mouth.

Robert swallowed instinctively but didn’t lick his lips greedily even though he wanted to. He pulled off Javi’s softening cock silently, his free hand rubbing the sub’s side soothingly, letting him know he had pleased his Dom.

He could feel Javi’s eyes on his face, still blissed out but his confusion showing. Robert’s eyes were trained on Thiago though, feeling like a sleek black panther stalking his prey as he leaned towards his beloved sweetheart, not warning him in any way as he parted his lips to take in Thiago’s hard cock.

He was rewarded with a loud moan for that action alone, Thiago was very aware after all how rarely Robert did this, but the Dom wasn’t quite done yet. He hollowed out his cheeks, his tongue swirling around the head, coating it with not only his saliva but as well as the traces of Javi’s seed.

Thiago seemed to realize his intention a moment later and he let out a choked sound, his eyes suddenly wet with tears. Robert knew him well enough to recognize them as tears of gratitude and he continued to suck his boy off while he reached out his hand, placing it above the linked hands of his boys – the one who had been by his side longer than anyone else and the one who had just given himself over to Robert with the greatest trust.

He felt their hands jerk and a moment later they parted enough to let his own one fall between theirs, their fingers enclosing both sides like a warm cocoon. Robert pressed his eyes together as he fought the strong surge of love coursing through him, the need to come together with his boys so strong. But he wouldn’t grant himself the sweet taste of relief until he had made Javi his in every way imaginable.

So he forced down his own desire, letting his boys hold on to his hand as he made eye contact with his sweetheart. They knew other long enough for Thiago to understand him without words, to recognize the permission in his eyes. He nodded gratefully and Robert sucked Thiago’s cock with stronger force, his tongue teasing the slit at the tip.

Thiago groaned deeply, his hips arching off the couch and he shot his streaks of cum down his Master’s throat. Robert swallowed every drop of his surrender greedily before gently pulling off.

Thiago’s eyes were glazed over from the force of his orgasm and his eyelids were drooping, the combination with the happy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth making him look totally blissed out.

Robert smiled to himself as he put his arms underneath his boy’s body and lifted him off the couch. “Carrying you to the bed is really turning out to become a habit now.” His chiding words were spoken too good-naturedly to count as a reprimand and Thiago only pushed his face into his Master’s chest. “Your fault for being so soft with me. You could just leave me there.”

Robert chuckled, both of them knowing very well that Robert would never leave him alone in such a crucial moment. Thiago was rather dependent on the after care, the minutes right after his orgasm always the ones he would slip deepest into his subspace.

Robert turned to Javi who was still lying on the couch. The tall sub’s eyelids were already drooping as well and Robert had half the mind to hold off his two remaining tasks for tomorrow and let Javi join Thiago in bed.

But it was wiser to stick to his plan. He and Javi had passed the first test together but Javi needed to trust him wholeheartedly not only when it came to rewards.

“I will take Thiago to bed and then come back for your second task. Wait here for me.”

Javi murmured his consent and Robert turned away, ascending the stairs quietly. He hadn’t even made it to the door of their bedroom when Thiago was fast asleep and Robert had to smile affectionately. His first boy was always so trusting of him that Robert suspected Thiago had more faith in him than Robert had in himself sometimes.

He pushed the door handle with his elbow and kicked it open carefully, laying his sleeping boy down on the bed. He started to undress Thiago with utmost care, taking his time to put his clothes away. Thiago usually preferred to sleep in a pajama at this time of the year but Robert still had Javi’s third task in mind, that the sub should sleep beside Thiago without touching him and Thiago staying naked would add to the difficulty of the task.

So all Robert did was to pull out the covers from underneath Thiago’s body and draping them over him, placing a soft kiss to his temple. “Good night, sweetheart. Sleep tight.”

Thiago let out a happy sigh in his sleep and Robert turned away from him, switching off the lights and closing the door behind himself. Then he made his way down the stairs to deal with his new boy.

Part of Robert wished he wasn’t right this time. But as it was so often the case, he had guessed the sub’s state on point and when he turned the corner, he found Javi lying in the same position on the couch, his breaths now evened out.

Like he had predicted from the start the boy had fallen asleep.

Robert looked at him with a heavy sigh, regret filling him as he approached the couch and leaned down to shake his boy’s shoulder. “Wake up, boy.”

Javi’s eyes snapped open and he looked up confused before he recognized Robert and relaxed again.

Robert steeled his features into a stern mask, his voice oozing with the natural dominance of a true Dom. “It’s time for your punishment, my sweet warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. :-)
> 
> It's probably time that I mention the songs that inspired each part, so here we go:  
Part 1: "Let Me Out" by Hidden Citizens  
Part 2: "I Look to You" by Whitney Houston  
Part 3: "May I" by Trading Yesterday


End file.
